Sentimientos Entrelazados
by MorMilagros Hotaruku
Summary: En un mundo reconstruido para ella , lo único que tenia era a su hermana. Pero los vampiros resurgieron de la tierra Tratando de escapar se derrumbaron las paredes ,donde queda atrapada entre los escombros , necesitaba a alguien mas para poder salir. Su esperanza se extinguió, aceptando su captura y/o muerte. Como si fuera escrito por el destino aparecieron ellos dos.
1. Chapter 1

Hermana...mama se tarda demasiado... ¿Porque todas las navidades son así en nuestra familia? – decía Hotaru a su hermana mayor mientras miraban la televisión esperando a su madre sin saber que pasaría esa noche...-

-Sabes que tiene que trabajar para mantenernos, aún falta por graduarme, lo que podemos hacer es recibirla y pasar juntas nosotras tres esta navidad ¿No crees?- dando una sonrisa a su hermana contestando a su pregunta –

\- Además no es normal que preguntes ya que es así la mayoría de los años-

-Ya lo sé... sin duda nuestra familia es rara – desviaba la mirada viendo la ventana – ¿Hay algo interesante en la televisión? – Ellas dos estaban en la habitación de Yui su hermana, tenía la costumbre de estar casi todo el tiempo en ella la quería bastante ya que era casi la única que la entendía en el mundo –

No como de costumbre, revisare las noticias si tiene algo innovador – tomo el control y cambiaba de canal de pronto un escalofrió se le vino a la espalda de Yui tenía un mal presentimiento.

-... Hotaru ¿Puedes ver por la ventana si mama ya viene?- su expresión cambio a una seria, ella era un tanto intuitiva algo malo iba a pasar...-

-Claro ya voy – corriste hacia la ventana no había nada anormal hasta que viste personas escupiendo sangre y cayendo al piso – Hermana algo va mal... uno de nuestros vecinos está muriendo junto con otras personas –

 _Se escuchan sirenas y mucho ruido en la ciudad, volteaste para ver a tu hermana con una expresión igual a la tuya "sorprendidas"_

\- Hermana ¿Qué está pasando? – la angustia invadía su conciencia -

-El reportero murió igual como me dijiste... no debemos salir de casa apaga las luces y abrígate quizás mama ya esté cerca, hay que escondernos por el momento – se levantó y empieza a preparar lo necesario por si alguna emergencia

" _Esto parece un libro de ficción"_

Al dirigirse a la habitación, sabias a que se refería tu hermana, te pusiste un polo con un chaleco y una casaquilla más o menos larga que llega por el muslo, de pantalones buzo y zapatillas

Marchando hacia la cocina Yui estaba en el piso de su habitación, en completo shock , corriendo hacia sosteniendo al menos su brazo derecho

-Hermana, hermana no ,por favor... -entre lágrimas decías mientras escuchabas una voz que _anunciaba que solo los menores de trece años pueden sobrevivir al virus los adultos no, con siete años y Yui dieciocho_ – Entonces mama y tu... -

-Hotaru debes huir toma lo necesario y vete si no te atraparan... - escupiendo un poco de sangre que se manchó en tu abrigo mientras agonizaba – Debes seguir ahora sola ya no podre estar contigo-

-No puedo dejarte aquí quiero estar contigo, hermana no me dejes... - las lágrimas no cesaban estabas perdiendo a tu querida hermana observándola poco a poco morir –

-Tonta debes irte estoy segura... de que tu podrás sobrevivir... después de todo eres mi hermana, eres muy inteligente por favor vete...- te empujaba con la poca fuerza que le quedaba mientras ya estaba perdiendo en conocimiento –

-Yo no – te interrumpió con un grito diciéndote que te fueras – Adiós hermana... - la abrazaste porque sería la última vez que la verías, corriste hacia donde la cocina, tomaste unas botellas de agua y algo de comida en una mochila–

\- Bien estoy preparada... - te limpiaste las lágrimas que estaban en tu rostro y tu expresión volvió en ti, una fría y seria-

Había sonidos de coches chocando entre ellos y edificios, personas muriendo, gritos, incendios, entre muchos más, era un caos total

"Todo esto por ese virus tan raro que apareció de la nada _¿Porque de repente el mundo está colapsando? ¿Quién está ocasionando esto?_ "

Al observar unos hombres de blanco capturando una niña, te escondiste hasta que se fuera tus instintos a veces eran tus mejores armas.

– Por fin se fue... ¿Quiénes serán esas personas? – caminando un poco más lento para pasar desapercibida hasta que un auto choco con una casa donde el muro de esta se cayó justo donde estabas pasando, quedando atrapada entre los escombros solo estaba libre tu cabeza hasta por el pecho junto con tus brazos, por más que tratabas no podías salir-

-Maldición... como rayos voy a salir de aquí... no quiero que me capturen, sin duda alguna no tienen buenas intenciones – Pensando y tratando de empujar hacia fuera tu cuerpo te diste cuenta que necesitabas a alguien para al menos levantar el muro o ayudarte a jalarte hacia fuera –

\- _Soy una tonta si pienso que alguien me va ayudar, todo el mundo está en caos,_ al menos casi todos estarán ocupados pensando en ellos mismos que los demás y dudo que alguien pase por aquí excepto esos hombres... - murmurabas hasta que viste un grupo de niños dirigidos por dos chicos también escapando del peligro te notaron y el primero en correr hacia a ti fue uno rubio con ojos azules –


	2. Chapter 2 : La familia Hyakuya

**Nota : Holi XD , bueno Obra original de Kagami y Takaya-sensei todos los personajes exceptuando OC mios , derechos reservados**

 **Nota: Bueno siempre me pregunte (como muchas) que pasaría si en OnS exista una chica con tal personalidad y etc. No se si deberia escribir en verdad un pj x tu pero me agrada la idea de ser parte de la historia de OnS y plasmar mi imaginación aquí. Espero que os guste , se presenciara unas cuantas escenas de violencia (Voy avisando XD) disfruten**

Mikaela se dirigía al orfanato junto con Yuuichirou.

Mientras escapan de cualquier peligro, vio a una persona entre escombros derrumbados, Yuu no podía dejarlo simplemente allí aún más cuando le parecía algo familiar entonces fue en vez de el

–Yuu-chan cárgalo por mi voy a ayudarle – estaba cargando al más menor de todos y se lo paso. " _Posiblemente esté muerto"-_

Yuu lo acompaño con todos los niños, estaba en lo cierto aún seguía vivo o viva no podía distinguir si era chica o chico llevaba el cabello corto color castaño también ojos azules como los de Mika pero más claros...

-Oye, ¿Estas bien? , no te preocupes te ayudare a salir – mientras Mika le ofrecía la mano para ayudarle a jalarle para salir de los escombros, sus brazos y torso estaban libres con una mochila en su espalda " _¿Se preparó tan rápido?"-_

Sin embargo aparto su mano con un golpe hacia otro lado

-¿Cuál es el trato? - rechazo su ayuda dando una mirada fría que congelaba, su voz es de mujer, es una chica –

-¿Cuál trato? simplemente te estoy ayudando no hay tiempo y coge mi mano para poder ayudarte – decía mientras Yuu y los demás solo observaban –

-Está a la vista mi mochila ya te habrás hecho una idea – sin emociones y toda seria, Yuu le dijo –

-¡No seas tonta! no tenemos tiempo que desperdiciar aquí tenemos que ir a algún lugar y tu estas aquí de terca date prisa y deja que te ayuden – estaba molesto no tenía mucha paciencia lamentablemente , pero quería ayudarla –

 _Acaso ese niño con cara de amargado me está gritando, a mí nadie me grita, estaba a punto de decir algo pero el niño rubio me interrumpió_

-Solo deja que te ayudemos no quiero nada de ti –dio una sonrisa y tomo ambas manos con las suyas, jalando hacia fuera, la expresión de ella cambio a un poco sorprendida ya que todos estaban ayudando uno cargando al niño, otro que era el amargado estaba ayudando al niño rubio, los otros tratando de cavar o levantar un poco el muro y pudo salir al fin.

Mientras se quitaba el polvo de su ropa pensó

 _"Supongo que tendré que agradecer..."_

-Gra... - el rubio tomo mi mano y todos se pusieron a correr siguiéndole el paso– ¡Oye yo no dije que iré con ustedes apenas me conoces, suéltame!-

-Casi todos los adultos murieron y puedo suponer que no tienes a nadie ¿Tengo razón no? –Mientras corrían simplemente guardo silencio lo cual eso ya lo confirmaba, llegamos al orfanato donde soltó la mano de ella, "son _huérfanos...",_ el niño rubio se dirigía una señora tendida el suelo junto con otra niña peli castaña como ella, pero con una larga trenza a un lado, era su directora según decían –

-El virus mata a los adultos... - susurro apenas se escuchó lo que decía la transmisión, una vez más lo que escuchándola cuando su hermana murió y de pronto a sus espaldas un vidrio se rompió , apartándose hacia atrás, volteando eran esos hombre otra vez...-

-Tks... - al final los capturaron, los subieron a un camión como a otros niños, adentro había, grandes o pequeños, era de esperarse solo sobreviven ellos, Mika se sentó al lado de Hotaru, luego a su costado la niña con trenza y los demás niños, algunos lloraban otros pensaban y otros dormían.

Procesando en todo lo que paso, la muerte de su hermana, la ayuda de ese niño con sonrisa extraña, el amargado y esos hombres.

" _Son vampiros... pero si solo existen en los libros "._ Aprovechando el momento sin darse cuenta se durmió.

Con un movimiento brusco que produjo el camión hizo que la cabeza de Hotaru se hiciera a un lado y se apoyó a la de Mika, estaba pensando no podía dormir, se sorprendió, pero no le molesto el acto anterior ya que al parecer también tuvo una dura noche... después de todo su ropa estaba con algo de sangre.

Hotaru soñando lo que paso, su hermana muriendo en sus brazos y yo llorando su pérdida, pensando que hacer ahora en adelante, el mundo en caos

Un movimiento brusco la despertó

-¿Estás bien? – Hotaru escucho la pregunta, dio mirada a su alrededor-

" _¿Por qué estoy en su hombro?"_

-Si estoy bien – dijo cortante mientras se puso en posición recta, quitando su cabeza de su hombro-

-¿Segura? – toco la mejilla de Hotaru, sacando algo de agua, estaba llorando-

-Si no es nada... – limpio rápidamente sus lágrimas, hubo minutos incómodos hasta que el rompió el silencio–

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Mostrando una sonrisa-

"Este chico es raro..." Hotaru cuestionaba, pero si no se presenta primero el por qué hacerlo yo.

Ella es un tanto orgullosa pero tampoco se quedaría con ellos

-No creo que sea necesario que lo sepas –volteo la mirada a otro lado–

-¿Porque? Solo quiero saber tu nombre para saber cómo dirigirme a ti, yo empezare, mi nombre es Mikaela Hyakuya – embozaba una sonrisa mientras el amargado azabache nos miraba –

-Hotaru Shiharu _– "Después de todo no quiero que me llamen tu o niña_ -

-Lindo nombre, un gusto conocerte Hotaru-chan – Ella miro un poco dudosa sin quitar su mirada seria, _"Apenas me conoce y ya agrega el-chan le gusta mi... nombre –_

Pero lo ignoro

-Bienvenida a la familia Hyakuya, Yuu-chan es nuevo como tu Hotaru-chan porque somos parte del orfanato y así nuestros apellidos cambian ahora mismo los demás están descansando así que después nos presentaremos – su mano se levantó como gesto de presentación-

-No crees que te olvidas de quien más está despierto Mika- el amargado aunque ya no lo está por fin dijo una palabra –

-Perdón Yuu-chan creí que estabas dormido preséntate a Hotaru chan ¡La nueva integrante de nuestra familia! - decía en baja voz pero con energía –

-Yuuichiro Hyakuya, Mika ya te dije muchas veces que no creo eso en la familia – dijo con fastidio –

-¿Sigues insistiendo con eso Yuu-chan? – hizo un puchero -

Yuu solo asintió, Hotaru volteo su mirada a Mika-

-Mikaela yo no dije que me quedaría con ustedes no quiero ser dependiente de nadie y tampoco que dependan de mi así que no cuentes una más en tu familia _– "No me interesa es mejor ahora estar sola a pesar de que ellos me ayudaron"_

-En primera llámame Mika y en segunda si eres ahora alguien más de la familia te ayudamos a salir de esos escombros y tampoco tienes a alguien ¿Verdad? Y eso te convierte en una más como nosotros –

-A mí no me incluyas – dijo Yuuichiro –

-No interrumpas Yuu-chan –

-¿Qué te hace creer que me quedare contigo y los demás? –

-Cuando me dejaste tomar tu mano sin casi ninguna resistencia – sonrió –

-¡Eso fue porque ibas muy rápido!- Hotaru estaba agotando su paciencia, un rubor se apoderaba sin conciencia en sus mejillas.

 _No soy muy buena con los chicos porque siempre los ahuyentaba con mi mirada pero al parecer Mikaela es inmune junto con Yuuichiro_ -

-Igual no tienes a donde ir y quisiera en parte que te quedaras con nosotros ¡Sé que nos llevaremos muy bien!-

-¿Qué lo asegura?-

-No lo sé Intuición _– "Lo mismo que decía mi hermana antes..."_

Sin darse cuenta su expresión cambio a una neutra con unos segundos de silencio...

-¡Bien tu silencio confirma que sí!, Hotaru Hyakuya ¿No crees que suena lindo? "Luciérnaga de cien noches" – Hotaru se sonrojo un poco su cabello corto, apariencia y forma de vestir parecía un niño pero por la voz se impresionaban, nunca le tomaron como una niña normal –

 _"Aún más por la palabras de mi madre..."_

-¿Te gusto el nombre no? – Interrumpió sus pensamientos. Seguía sonrojada así que solo miro hacia otro lado el seguro lo noto –

Y seguía teniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro como triunfante...

 _"De igual manera solo esto durara un momento es mejor estar sola así nadie te hace daño y no te traiciona"_

El conductor del camión, lo hacía a propósito o por la calles pero con movimientos bruscos le junto más Hotaru con Mika ella solo ocultaba su rostro del sonrojo mirando a otro lado por la vergüenza y momento incomodo preguntándose de porque esto le ocurría a ella , un amargado que al parecer no le gusta la palabra familia ,pero al ser un orfanato ... todos han de tener una historia ... eso le resultaba muy interesante a Hotaru sin embargo ella al ser tan reservada no preguntaría nada de igual manera a los demás ,tampoco los conoce.

 _Y así llegaron a la ciudad de los vampiros..._

Por fin bajaron de aquel camión,

 _"No tengo que estar aguantado a Mikaela con sus cosas será mejor que me separe de ellos…"._ \- iba alejándose disimuladamente entre los niños

Pero alguien tomo su mano por detrás,

" _Genial es Mika"_

Hotaru trato de zafarse de su agarre.

-¿Este niño va con ustedes?- dijo el vampiro cuando me vio con ellos -

-N…-... - Mika tapo su boca con su mano y la puso detrás de el -

-¡Si va con nosotros!- dijo seriamente mientras los demás salían-

 _"Bendito seas Mikaela Hyakuya..."_


End file.
